deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Fanon: Ep. 1 Part 2
Catch up on the previous part here: http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous_Race_Fanon:_Ep._1_Part_1 "GO!" The contestant set of running.In the lead were Vincent and Pepsi-Man, Goku and Vegeta, and Link and Weiss. Towards the back were the Inkling and Big Daddy, Baraka and Paul, and Naruto and Lucas. "C'mon!" The Inkling shoted. Big Daddy only roared in reply, scaring Paul some. "Seriously, you fool?" Baraka complained. "First you lag behind and get us in last place, but now you have a heart attack over a loud noice!? Weakling!" "I only go so fast.. *gasp* I just wish i had my Moped..." Paul replied. Vincent and Pepsi-Man are the first to arrive at the Don-Box, and Vincent hits the button, producing the Travel Tip. Pepsi-Man read it, but Vincent Grunted, holding out his hand. Pepsi-Man handed it over. Weiss and Link arrived and got their tip. "Its an Either-Or," Vincent said. "Stairs or Scares two?" Weiss continued. ---- EITHER-OR: STAIRS OR SCARES 2 You will have to decide as a team between climbing 100 stories of a building or going through a haunted house that has been universally-renowned as THE SCARIEST haunted house ever. ----------------------------------------------------------- Two buildings stood in the distance, a low, dark building, and a tall set of scaffolds. "Scares." Vincent said. "Stairs!" Weiss replied. "We're taking the stairs!" "Im not your partner." Vincent retorted plainly. "Uh, well, you couldve been nicer!!" Weiss yelled. "C'mon, Link!" The two teams separated as Goku and Vegeta arrived. "Stairs." They soon decided. ~ "Because of how frightening it is," Don explained. "We're only allowing microphones into the Haunted House." ~ Katara and Ringabel arrived next. "Im not a good climber." Katara explained. "You OK with Scares?" "Of course, madame," Ringabel replied. "It would be my pleasure to guide a beautiful woman like you through such danger." ~ "Come on, pea-brain!" Vegeta yelled. "The elf-boy and ruby-girl are catching up!" "You did NOT just call me the ruby-girl!" Weiss replied. "Uhh, i think we should go faster." Goku said. "We wouldnt be in this situation if you didnt have led legs to start with, Kakarot!" ~ More teams arrived at the Don-Box. Superman and Mega-Man chose stairs, and so did Jar-Jar and Deadpool, wereas Pit and Mewtwo chose Scares, along with Mario and Satsuki. The last few teams soon arrived. Inkling and Daddy chose Scares, Paul and Baraka chose Stairs along with Naruto and Lucas, and the surprising last place Segata and Kyousuku chose Scares. ~ "Yes! First to the top! In your face, Kakarot!" Vegeta boasted. "Good job, Vegeta." Goku replied. "But i think we have more pressing ma-" Weiss slammed into Vegeta, but Link and Goku separated them before anything happened. "Dont EVER call me the ruby-girl again!" Weiss said, as link spied a orange hole in the floor. Through it looked like a machine similar to what brought them here. "Listen, b****," Vegeta retorted, "I'll call you whatever i like, because i dont give a damn!" "YOU LITTLE-! COME HERE! LET ME GO LINK!" But Link instead dragged her through the portal, and into first place. "Goddammit! We lost the lead!" Vegeta complained. "Maybe if you were nicer we'd still have the lead." Goku explained. "Come on, before more teams show up." Goku jumped in just as Superman and Mega-man arrived. ~ Daddy and Inkling were the first out of the house, with the Inkling seeming nothing more than a little concerned. "H-How did you get through so quickly?" Don asked. "Nevermind, just grab onto this." Don presented an old, rusty can. "Its a portkey. Its about to go." "WAIT FOR US!!!! Ringabel shouted, his face pale. Katara followed, seeming more mad than scared. "ohthankgoditsover" Ringabel gasped, as he grabbed the can. "So much for guiding me through such danger." Katara said, who then joined RIngabel as the portkey took them to the finish line with Don, who left a note explaining the portkeys. Don and the teams arrived just after Link and Weiss took first place. "Here is the finish line." Don said. Goku, Vegeta, Superman and Mega-Man arrived. "You are the first five teams, so you'll be the first five in the next part. Our dimensional transporter can only move ten people at a time. Congratulations on the early lead. Unfortunatly, you cant go until everyone gets here." "Just make sure that guy," Weiss said, pointing at Vegeta, "Stays away from me," "Ugh, jus-" Vegeta began. "Vegeta, its probably best if you just stopped talking." Goku interrpupted. To be continued... Category:Blog posts